


Из темноты

by Leytenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Стайлз привык умирать во сне каждую ночь, но сегодня ему нужен тот, кто не отдаст его темноте.





	Из темноты

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - начало сезона 3б.

— Почему ты пришел ко мне? Ко мне, а не к своему другу Скотту?  
У Дерека усталость в глазах и тени под ними — впрочем, далеко не такие глубокие, как Стайлз видел сегодня утром в зеркале.  
— Потому что у Скотта проблемы не меньше моих. Он не может сдерживать себя, в отличие от тебя, Дерек. И в отличие от тебя, он мой друг, как ты верно заметил.  
— Его тебе жаль, понимаю. А меня — нет. Ну что, тогда у нас гораздо больше общего, чем ты думаешь, Стайлз. Мне тебя тоже не жаль.  
— Помоги мне.  
Дерек смотрит, как Стайлз облизывает губы, как дергает шеей и утирает тыльной стороной ладони пот над верхней губой.   
— С чего бы это. Я же тебе не друг.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты стал им.  
— Потому что я полезный.  
— Потому что ты сильный. И не такой отстой, как сам думаешь о себе.  
Дерек фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь? Например, с собой?  
Стайлз мотает головой, жмурится от звона в ушах. Они немеют, холодок сползает по шее, трогает прохладными лапами горло, как большой прозрачный паук из студеной воды. Сожмешь в кулаке — просочится сквозь пальцы, уйдет из рук, чтобы на следующий день снова вскарабкаться по ноге, по хребту и обнять мягкими лапами глотку.  
— Мне надо, чтобы кто-то проследил за мной. Хотя бы одну ночь. Чтобы кто-нибудь сумел... остановить меня, если я начну делать странные вещи. Какие бы ни делал. Мне нужен кто-то...  
— Кому тебя не жаль.  
Дерек кивает и отворачивается, идет в дальний угол просторного лофта.  
— Дерек. Помоги мне.  
Это звучит так жалко, что Стайлз готов сблевать, и единственное, что удерживает его сейчас от этого — мысль, что Дерек ткнет его носом в блевотину как щенка и заставит убирать, если не вылизывать языком. Чушь. Конечно, он так не сделает. Он просто схватит его за шкирку и выкинет к черту...  
— Если твои друзья завтра придут меня убивать из-за какой-нибудь царапины на твоей роже — или ссадины, или вывиха, я не знаю, — я просто придушу тебя, чтобы не мучился.  
— Ты так уверен, что я устрою что-нибудь ночью и мне придется двинуть?  
— Да.  
— О, спасибо, Дерек, я всегда знал, что ты в меня искренне веришь! Это так приятно, черт возьми, это вселяет такую, такую...  
Стайлз чувствует, как ладони вязнут в густеющем воздухе, и медленно переводит взгляд на пальцы, начиная считать про себя. Один. Два. Три.  
Когда он доходит до десяти — спустя каких-то тысячу лет, двадцать миллиардов ударов сердца, которое явно заскучало в грудной клетке и хочет устроить отпадную вечеринку, — то поднимает взгляд и встречается глазами с Дереком.  
Заходящее солнце освещает его со спины, и он кажется несокрушимой темной скалой.  
Стайлз переводит дыхание. Дрожь в пальцах постепенно стихает.  
— У тебя не найдется газировки?  
— Только со стрихнином.  
— Ты так добр, Дерек, так гостеприимен...  
— Я не пью эту дрянь. Минералка в холодильнике. Стаканы сам найдешь. Я вернусь через час.  
— О, перестань! — Стайлз чувствует подступающую панику — она идет в ногу с Дереком, шагающим к двери. — Мы же вроде как договорились, что ты последишь за мной всю ночь! Что тебе еще нужно, а? Ну хочешь, я подарю тебе всю свою коллекцию комиксов про Бэтмена? Коллекцию порнухи!  
— Солнце еще не село, — говорит Дерек, поравнявшись с ним. — Ночь еще впереди. Постарайся на обоссаться тут от страха до моего возвращения.  
— Ты сама любезность. Не хватат только половичка «Дом, милый дом» у двери. Непременно подарю его тебе, так и знай.  
— Выживешь — подаришь, — отвечает Дерек и заходит в лифт.  
— А это твое фирменное выражение лица «Ах, у меня в духовке стынет пирог из мозгов твоей мамочки!» — просто загляденье! Не могу отрваться, оно мне снится по ночам! — орет Стайлз в закрывшуюся дверь и обхватывает голову руками.  
Нельзя думать про сны. Нельзя. Нельзя засыпать, нет, ни за что на свете...  
— Я купил тебе газировки. — Стайлз распахивает глаза и ошалело мотает головой, щурясь от яркого света ламп. — Что? — Дерек опускает перед ним на стол бутылку колы и смотрит, кривясь, словно и в самом деле обнаружил его в луже мочи или блевотины.  
— Я сейчас, — хрипит Стайлз и подносит к лицу трясущиеся ладони. — Я... я сейчас... Мне надо... Один, два... т-три...  
Пальцы дрожат слишком сильно, воздух вокруг них словно вибрирует, Стайлз чувствует эту дрожь горлом, всем нутром, в котором рождается вопль.  
Голова взрывается от боли. Стайлз моргает. Скулу словно обожгло огнем. Перед лицом возникают две широкие растопыренные ладони. Пальцы с острыми когтями. Ох, сколько же их...  
— Считай.  
— Один. Два. Три. Четыре. — Стайлз трет лицо, кусает губы и дергает себя за волосы. — Пять, шесть, семь. — Сглатывает слюну, морщится — во рту мерзкий привкус, как будто с похмелья. — Восемь, девять. Десять.  
— Отлично. Ты не спишь. И не уснешь больше. Пей свою газировку и закрой рот.  
— Я не могу пить с закрытым ртом, — бормочет Стайлз, сражаясь с туго завинченной крышкой. Она поддается, и его обдает шипящей пеной.  
— Сначала пьешь. Потом закрываешь рот. И не открываешь его, если не хочешь снова получить по своей тупой голове.  
Дерек садится рядом с ним на диван — когда он успел улечься тут? — и смотрит как на идиота. Как обычно, в общем, смотрит.  
— У тебя не найдется запасной футболки? — Стайлз тычет пальцем в мокрое пятно на груди и ржет, чувствуя себя заправским психом. Вздыхает и ставит бутылку на пол. — Хорошо, хорошо, я понял. Рот на замок. Один вопрос только можно? Один, всего один? Ты правда купил газировку специально для меня? И как ты умудрился искать ее целый час? Нет, нет, я вижу твой кулак, отличный кулак, целых пять пальцев, охрененный кулак, Дерек, я с ним уже виделся и не хочу продолжать это знакомство! — Стайлз осекается и спрашивает тихо: — Откуда ты узнал про пальцы?  
— Позвонил Скотту. И это был первый и последний вопрос, на который я сегодня ответил. А теперь закрой рот и сиди тихо.  
К чести Стайлза, он выдерживает в тишине целых сорок минут. Потом телефон предательским образом разряжается, и экран гаснет, погружая в черноту машину на гоночной трассе.  
— У тебя случайно нет «Иксбокс»? — Стайлз округляет глаза, спохватившись, и на всякий случай отползает к краю дивана. — У-упс. «Нинтендо»? Мне, в принципе, сгодится что угодно... Эй, ты что, читаешь? Нет-нет, не то чтобы я сомневался в твоих способностях, вовсе нет!  
— Я могу дать тебе книгу, если пообещаешь не заляпать ее слюной. Закрой рот, сколько раз мне надо повторять тебе это.  
Дерек подходит к дивану, и Стайлз берет из его рук увесистый потрепанный том. На мгновение их пальцы соприкасаются, и Стайлз тихо выдыхает.  
Дерек морщится, отходит куда-то в сторону, и через секунду в Стайлза летит плед.  
— Я не буду против, если ты сдохнешь от обморожения. Но вот Скотт будет.  
— Спасибо, — цедит Стайлз сквозь зубы и бормочет ругательства, глядя на промелькнувшую на лице Дерека ухмылку.  
— Здесь проблемы с отоплением. Но мне, разумеется, все равно, — говорит тот, и усмешка становится еще шире.  
Когда Дерек стаскивает футболку и начинает подтягиваться на перекладине, Стайлз его почти ненавидит. Он упирается взглядом между блестящих от пота лопаток и смотрит на завивающиеся клубком черные линии. Они медленно вращаются и затягивают в темноту.  
Стайлз кутается в плед, откидывается на спинку дивана и устало прикрывает глаза.  
— Не спать!  
— Твою мать, Дерек! — он трет горящее огнем ухо и скалится. — Я вполне понимаю слова, представляешь? Я не так безнадежен, как кажусь, уж попробуй с этим смириться, а, будь так добр.  
— Я сам решу, безнадежен ты или нет, — отвечает Дерек и усаживается рядом. — Давай, иди отжиматься. Двадцать раз для начала.  
— Ты псих.  
Дерек пожимает плечами.  
— Я обещал тебе, что ты не заснешь.  
— Мы договаривались, что ты просто проследишь, чтобы я не наделал чертовых глупостей за ночь, вот что ты мне обещал! — Стайлз вскакивает на ноги и сжимает кулаки. Жилка на виске бьется так часто и сильно, что вот-вот прорвет кожу. — Я не просил тебя не давать мне уснуть всю ночь, ты, чертов маньяк!  
— За тобой проще следить, когда ты не спишь.  
— Тебе проще! Не мне!  
— Или ты делаешь, что я говорю. Или выметаешься отсюда.  
— Сука, — шипит Стайлз и замирает, когда Дерек поднимается следом за ним.  
— Что ты сказал?  
Стайлз облизывает губы. Тишина втекает в уши и глаза, свивается внутри холодным клубком змей.  
— Извини, — хрипит он и оседает на диван медленно, будто из него выпустили весь воздух. — Если бы ты только знал, как давно я не спал по-человечески.  
— Ты теперь не человек, — отвечает Дерек, не улыбаясь. Он смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Стайлз чувствует себя раздавленным, перееханной машиной зверушкой, размазанной по шоссе. — После всего, что с вами тремя тогда произошло — никто из вас больше не человек полностью. Какая-то часть тебя всегда будет...  
— В темноте, — опустошенно говорит Стайлз и закрывает лицо руками. — Я никогда не боялся темноты. Теперь я боюсь ее. Боюсь спать. Боюсь всего.  
— Единственное, чего ты сейчас можешь бояться, — еще один синяк на физиономии. Хочешь спать — спи. Я послежу.  
— Ты же говорил...  
— Я передумал. Когда ты спишь, у тебя хотя бы закрыт рот.  
— Я могу ходить во сне. Разговаривать, наверное, тоже.  
— Попробуй — и узнаешь об этом первым.  
— Ну да. Твой кулак подробно расскажет мне...  
— Просто заткнись.  
Чернота накрывает его с головой, уютная и теплая тьма, пахнущая лесом и хвоей. Стайлз слышит стрекот насекомых и шелест высоких крон — он задирает голову и не видит верхушек деревьев, только редкие звезды между ними. Иголки колют босые ступни, и Стайлз неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, осторожно идет дальше, пытаясь разглядеть путь. Он спотыкается и машет руками, удерживая равновесие, фыркает — собственные дерганые движения слишком напоминают дурацкий танец — и кричит, когда левую ногу до самой кости прошивает боль.  
Он заваливается на землю, иголки впиваются в лицо, но Стайлз не обращает на них внимания. Он задыхется и пытается подтянуть колени к груди, воет и наконец нащупывает холодный металл.  
Капкан.  
На металле горячее, влажное.  
Кровь.  
Кровь.  
Она черная как темнота, в которой задыхается Стайлз. Она колышется вокруг, лес становится морем, земля вздымается и идет волнами, а Стайлз кричит и зовет на помощь, но звуки застывают в черном воздухе, умирают в тишине.  
Как Стайлз.  
— Я не хочу, — шепчет он одними губами и дергается, когда их касается что-то горячее и шершавое.  
— Надо проснуться, Стайлз. Посмотри на меня. Ты почти проглотил свой язык. Стайлз, открой глаза.  
Стайлз бьется, придавленный тяжелой темнотой, говорящей с ним, Стайлз не хочет поднимать веки.  
— Стайлз. Посмотри на меня.  
Стайлз сглатывает слюну. У нее вкус крови.  
Он разлепляет глаза и видит перед лицом чужую ладонь с ровными полукружиями отпечатков зубов. Его зубов.  
Он глядит, как ранки медленно затягиваются. Делает глубокий вдох. Переводит взгляд на Дерека.  
— У меня нога в капкане, — шепчет он, и слова застревают в глотке иглами. Он наглотался сосновой хвои. — Я не могу ею двинуть.  
— Там ничего нет, — тихо говорит Дерек. — Ты сейчас посмотришь и увидишь, что там ничего нет.  
— Я больше не верю своим глазам. Нет.  
Дерек смотрит на него пристально, медленно разжимает пальцы, которыми держал запястья Стайлза над головой — кончики пальцев тут же начинает колоть — и опускает руку вниз. Ведет по щиколотке, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
— Эта нога? — он по-прежнему говорит очень тихо. Стайлз кивает, чувствуя, как стучат зубы. — Здесь ничего нет. Вот, я ощупал ее. Тут нет капкана, Стайлз. Ты чувствуешь мои пальцы?  
— Да, — хрипит Стайлз и кашляет. Кожу, где ее касаются чужие пальцы, жжет. — Да, я их чувствую. Капкана нет.  
— Больше ты спать не будешь. — Дерек садится и трет виски. — Есть хочешь? Пить?  
— Пить, — просит Стайлз. Приторный вкус колы перебивает металлический привкус. — Спасибо.  
Он вертит в руках пустую бутылку, пока Дерек морщится и разминает шею и плечи. Он поворачивается спиной к Стайлзу, и тот снова смотрит, как завороженный, на черные линии татуировки. Подается вперед и, сам не зная зачем, ведет по ним пальцем. Дерек замирает.  
— Ты не против? — спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Нет.  
Он прижимает ладонь между лопаток, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы под ней.  
— Ты сильный, — говорит он и убирает руку, сжимая ее в кулак.  
— Если ты думаешь, что моя сила в этом, то ты еще тупее, чем кажешься.  
Дерек поворачивается к нему и смотрит в упор. Его глаза под густыми бровями кажутся странно светлыми, почти прозрачными.  
— Мне снился лес, — начинает Стайлз и замолкает.  
— Продолжай. И смотри на меня.  
Стайлз смотрит. И рассказывает.  
Про высокий лес и тьму, накрывающую с головой. Про холод металла и горячую кровь, про боль и про страх. Про хвою, набившуюся в горло и легкие, от которой нельзя дышать. Про капкан.  
— Тут ничего нет, — повторяет Дерек и сползает с дивана на пол. Берет в руку босую ступню Стайлза — он, должно быть, скинул кроссовки во сне, он совершенно не помнит, когда разувался, — и несильно сжимает. Стайлз откидывает голову и со свистом втягивает воздух. — Все в порядке?  
— Нет. То есть, да. То есть, нет. Я не...  
— Мне отпустить тебя? — глаза у Дерека темнеют быстро, и это пугает, и заставляет сердце стучать где-то в горле.  
— Нет, — хрипло отвечает Стайлз. — Не отпускай, пожалуйста.  
Когда губы Дерека прижимаются к его рту, а лицо царапает жесткая жетина, Стайлз понимает, куда делся весь воздух.  
Он внутри у Дерека, но тот делится им так щедро, что начинает кружиться голова.  
Дерек стоит на полу между его широко разведенных коленей и сжимает на них ладони, и Стайлза трясет от того, что невозможно решить, куда деть свои руки, такие неуклюжие, большие руки с влажными от пота ладонями. Он задевает плечо Дерека, и тот мягко перехватывает его запястья, прижимает к дивану, гладит большими пальцами, не давая вырваться.  
Стайлза колотит как от озноба, он кусает губы, свои и чужие, он зажмуривается, но в уши течет уверенный голос: «Посмотри на меня», и Стайлз снова открывает глаза, потому что за закрытыми веками — темнота, и страх, и смерть. А здесь — свет. И тепло. И Дерек.  
Он легко толкает его на спину и ложится рядом на бок, стаскивает со Стайлза футболку и прижимается — большой, горячий — гладит широкими ладонями, и Стайлз понимает, что у Дерека тоже дрожат пальцы.  
Он стонет, застигнутый врасплох этим знанием, и жмется теснее, утыкаясь носом в шею, трогает ее губами, втягивает воздух носом — только пот и никакой хвои — обхватывает Дерека руками, прижимая ладони к татуировке.  
Его спина ходит ходуном от сбивчивого горячего дыхания. Стайлзу страшно, и интересно, и хочется зажмуриться, и одновременно не хочется этого делать.  
Дерек отстраняется немного и смотрит на него широко распахнутыми светлыми глазами, в которых растерянность мешается с жаром. Стайлз видит, как его когти продирают обивку дивана, кусает губы и сжимает пальцы на плечах Дерека, выгибаясь и охая, когда тот подается бедрами, и их члены трутся друг о друга сквозь ткань джинсов.  
Дерек расстегивает свои и остервенело дергает молнию на штанах Стайлза, ломает ее к чертям, рычит и скалит зубы, и Стайлз во все глаза смотрит на его лихорадочно горящее лицо как на самое странное, и сумасшедшее, и охренительное, что случалось с ним в жизни.  
— Блядь, — выдыхает он, когда Дерек сжимает оба члена в кулаке и начинает быстро дрочить, — убери когти, убери, я убью тебя, поцелуй меня, твою мать, еще, еще, пожалуйста, Дерек, еще! Это все со мной, о господи, это все происходит со мной, я тебя убью, я не сплю, ведь правда, правда, Дерек?!  
Он кричит и царапает плечи, цепляясь за них, оглушенный внезапно накатившим ужасом.  
— Ты не спишь, — говорит Дерек и целует его, глубоко проникая в рот языком. — Ты не спишь. Я не дам тебе больше уснуть. Ни на секунду, нет.  
Он просовывает ладонь под задницу Стайлза и стискивает ее, гладит пальцами мокрую от пота поясницу и дрочит, сбиваясь с темпа, дыша загнанно и хрипло. Его ногти царапают головку, Стайлз шипит и стонет, вскидывая бедра навстречу его руке, толкается, дурея от ощущения прижатого к собственному члену другого, от чужого пряного запаха.  
Он опускает ладонь и трогает влажную щель на его головке, и Дерека выгибает дугой до хруста позвонков. Он рычит, стискивает зубы и кончает, его сперма на животе Стайлза, его губы на его губах, и легкие разрываются от хлынувшего в них воздуха.  
Стайлз лениво смотрит сквозь полуприкрытые веки, как Дерек садится и кладет его ногу себе на бедро, задирает штанину, перехватывает щиколотку и тянет вверх, слегка прикусывает косточку.  
— Там светает, — бормочет Стайлз, вздрагивая от прикосновений. Сперма подсыхает, стягивая кожу, он опускает руку и не глядя нашаривает на полу футболку, обтирает живот.  
— Это моя, — говорит Дерек, не отпуская его.  
— У-упс. Ничего, считай, мы квиты. Моя в газировке, твоя... во мне. Если хочешь, я куплю тебе новую. С Оптимусом Праймом, тебе пойдет. — Он вздыхает и натянуто улыбается. — Для этого надо сделать всего лишь одну вещь — отпустить мою ногу, чтобы я мог пойти в магазин. И вообще... пойти.  
Улыбка Дерека выглядит куда менее натянутой. И более гнусной.  
— Ладно, хорошо, — Стайлз поднимает ладони, — мне казалось, я уже говорил тебе, что ты тут сильный парень. Отпусти меня.  
— А я говорил тебе, что смысл силы не в этом.  
— А в чем?  
— В том, чтобы было, кого с нею защитить. Если его нет — в силе нет никакого смысла.  
— Ты всегда любишь философствовать после секса? — Стайлз замирает и закусывает губу. — Ну да. У нас был секс. Может быть, когда-нибудь я смогу как-то это переварить.  
— Можешь проверить еще раз.  
Определенно, самая гнусная улыбка из всех, что Стайлз видел в жизни.  
— Рано или поздно я все равно усну. Ты не сможешь заставлять меня не спать вечно. И трахать тоже.  
— Да. Но я тебя не отпущу.   
Дерек сжимает пальцы сильнее и тянет на себя. Стайлз сползает ниже, щурясь от лучей солнца.  
Оно медленно заливает огромную комнату светом.  
И темнота отступает.


End file.
